


State Your Orders

by TurboNerdQueen



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 16:28:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1611770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurboNerdQueen/pseuds/TurboNerdQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How had he come to this? Stripped of his title, his security, hell even his clothes and at the mercy of a judge, jury- "Did I not make myself heard? State your orders." -and possibly an executioner. ((Broh))</p>
            </blockquote>





	State Your Orders

"State your orders."

Fire Nation royalty, general of the United Forces, a master firebender. None of this could do the young man any good now as he knelt on his hands and knees, head hanging to his chest as the voice echoed in the empty room. How had he come to this? Stripped of his title, his security, hell even his clothes and at the mercy of a judge, jury-

"Did I not make myself heard? State your orders."

-and possibly an executioner.

Iroh swallowed heavily, refusing to look up to his captor. His hands balled into fists, the thick iron shackles around his wrists ungodly chilled against his feverish skin.

"My orders were to protect the Avatar during the siege and assist in repairs. I was meant to do whatever it took to ensure that the enemy would no longer be a threat." He replied, staring at his hands intently. Iroh heard movement from behind him, the only warning before he felt a sharp tug on the cuff's chains, nearly causing the man to slip forward on to his face. The soft rattle of the chain nearly mocked him of his clumsiness, causing the general to scowl.

"Were you given orders to fraternize with the enemy or anyone during this time?" Came the voice again, closer than before. After a pause, Iroh shook his head. A bold move that earned him a sharp slap on his outer thigh. He hardly flinched at the contact, allowing himself a calming breath before speaking.

"No-"

"No, what?"

"No, _sir_." He spat out, the word leaving a bitter taste in his mouth. It had been years since he had to refer to one as that, not since his early days in the core. Iroh heard a soft chuckle in his ear, sending a small tremor down his spine at the remembrance of the close proximity of the other. He could feel the heat radiate of the other, the warmth of their breath on the nape of his neck. Again, he swallowed thickly and waited for what was to come next with a mix of trepidation and acceptance.

"No, and yet you've done just that. Disobeying a direct order is frowned upon in the military, especially for someone as decorated and respected as yourself. This type of disobedience requires immediate action, General Iroh. I could have you stripped of your rank and thrown out like last week's trash... or you could prove to me how obedient you truly are." They said, leaning against his bare back to let the firebender feel their hardened member press against him. The contact was enough to cause Iroh's heart to beat erratically, his breath to hitch softly. Apparently it was the reaction the other man had been expecting as he chuckled into Iroh's ear.

"Do you think you deserve to be here, General?"

"...y-yes.."

Another, more forceful slap to his ass.

"I can't hear you!"

"Y-yes, sir!" He stammered out, his voice bouncing off the walls of the room. Iroh trembled ever so slightly, his chest heaving with each breath as he felt the other man suddenly grip his hair tightly and pull his head back forcefully. He only heard two words growled lowly into his ear, two words alone that would be either his undoing or his salvation.

"Prove it."

Definitely his undoing.

The firebender saw his captor's hand come around from behind towards his face, and for a second he wondered in the back of his mind if the other was going to strike him again but was taken by surprise when he felt fingertips push against his bottom lip. Without another word, Iroh slowly parted his lips and flicked his tongue out around the digits before he took three of them in his mouth, coating them well. He couldn't help but grin to himself when he heard a small grunt of pleasure from behind, apparently doing a thorough job of proving himself.

Without warning, the other man pulled his hand away and positioned himself at the general's entrance.

"Tell me your orders." He demanded again, easily slipping one digit inside the firebender. Iroh focused on relaxing his body at the sudden intrusion, taking too long for an answer. His captor growled and thrust into him sharply.

"Ah! T-to protect and assist the Avatar..." He choked out, wishing he could let his head hang instead of being pulled back in such an uncomfortable position.

"Why are you being punished, maggot?" Another finger joined the first, searching deep within the older man for something hidden. Iroh gritted his teeth and took a shaky breath.

"For dis...disobeying an order." Spirits, let this end soon. This embarrassing moment of someone from his background, _enjoying_ this type of treatment, as made apparent by the growing arousal the general was sporting. If anyone were to know of it, Iroh was sure it would be the end of his career. After a moment, the fingers brushed against something that caused the firebender to arch his back and gasp. It was all the incentive the other man needed to attack again, striking the same spot over and over again, watching with a twisted grin as the bound general writhed and gasped with each movement.

"Tell me, Iroh. Do you believe you have learned your lesson on obedience?" Without waiting for an answer, Iroh felt him slip in a third digit, stretching him to his limit. By now, he had become fully hard and already dripping precum. His unseen captor kept his pace, continuously striking the hidden sweet spot deep within Iroh.

"Do you?"

"Y-yes! Spirits, yes I have!"

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, sir!"

As soon as the words left his lips, the unknown assailant released his hold on Iroh's hair, pulling his fingers out of him as well. He barely had time to catch a breath before the firebender felt something of a much larger size slowly begin to push its way into him, causing him to tense instinctively. Warm hands gripped his hips with a bruising force, contrasting the soft brush of lips against his bare back. Iroh felt the other completely sheath himself, pausing to allow the older man a chance to become adjusted to the sudden girth before pulling out halfway and slamming inside. The force of the impact almost caused Iroh's teeth to click together, yet it was enough to earn the captor a strangled cry of pain and pleasure.

The other man was unforgiving as he continued, his pace steadfast and unfaltering. Each movement unleashed a new sound from the firebender, be it a gasp of surprise, a grunt of discomfort or a breathy moan that should have embarrassed the general yet did nothing but bring forth more. He felt the man behind him release one hip to reach around his trembling body and wrap his fingers around Iroh's throbbing cock, matching his pace with each thrust.

"So... you really think that... you've learned your lesson?"

"Agni, yes. I've learned my lesson!" Iroh gasped, his hips rolling into the other's with each thrust. He vaguely heard a breathy laugh before the assailant's pace quickened, becoming sloppy and erratic. The general shook his head at the renewed speed, biting his lower lip painfully to retain the cry of pleasure he wanted so desperately to release. He felt warmth pool in the pit of his stomach, and as if the other man knew he gripped Iroh's hardened member tighter and ran the pad of his thumb along the slit a top the head. It was all that was needed to send Iroh over the edge, throwing his head back with a curse as he released in the other's hand. It took three more thrusts before he felt a familiar warmth fill him, the unseen captor leaning against him and breathing heavily.

The two remained that way for a moment more before Iroh felt him pull out slowly and ease the general on the bed with him, laughing breathlessly.

"You know... you're into... the weirdest shit, General." Bolin panted, his chest rising and falling quickly. The older man snorted tiredly and swatted his arm with his still bound wrists.

"You wanted... to top... so don't bitch... bitch. Now... get these off... it's your turn."

**Author's Note:**

> Please let it be known that it took me so long to write this because every few lines I couldn't see through the tears I was laughing. I should have a damn six-pack with how hard I laughed. I mean, I tried to go nice soft smut but somehow turned into '50 shades of Honor' over here with Dom!Bolin and whatnot. Let it be known that I can not write smut as well.


End file.
